Siamo Assassini
by ChineseNinja78
Summary: 17 years have passed since the end of the Borgia reign. The brotherhood continues to grow, as corruption continues to exist. Assassins, like Serena, still risk their lives to keep the remaining pieces of Eden from falling into the wrong hands.
1. We are Assassins

Siamo Assassini

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does.

**A/N I rather not focus on this story a lot, I'm writing this in a notebook first then put it on computer. The only reason why is because I usually work on this story during my spare times at school, which is not a lot. Another reason why I wouldn;t update this fast (or any other of my stories in general) is because I'm procrastinating ^_^ enjoy this anyways.**

Chapter 1

The church bell rang all throughout the town. Citizens rushing to the open area of San Marco. People were yelling here and there, the mixture of voices made the commotion unclear. The day was hot, no clouds in sight, and the sun shines down on the city known for its beautiful canals and waterways. The crowd of citizens gather around the the execution stage, known to be the death site of many convicted souls. Below the stage stood armored guards holding back the crying citizens. Upon the stage was a man dressed in expensive, elegant clothes, accompanied by two more guards. He started addressing the people, "Ladies and gentlemen! Today we witness the death of a convicted man who had the guts to steal from the district officials!"

"I did not steal anything!" the man objected, he had a noose wrapped around his neck.

"Do not deny it! We found stolen money in your very home!"

"I don't know where it came from! It's not mine! Someone is setting me up!"

"Enough! Send him to his death!" the official pointed to a guard at a lever which opened a trap door beneath the convicted man. The man was hanging, the noose tight around his neck, strangling him. As the official watched in pleasure, something shot passed the side of his head, shaving a bit of his hair, then it cut the rope, releasing the man from his death. That thing landed lodged on a wooden pole, revealing to be a bolt. The people started screaming and ran for their lives. This bolt was clearly shot from a crossbow, but its location was unknown. The official soon was filled with terror, hiding behind a guard like an innocent peasant. From afar, the sound of a crossbow can be faintly heard reloading another bolt.

* * *

><p>The brothel that day was full, the decorations made it look elegant yet it reeked of greed and desire. On the top floor in a quiet room was a young lady writing next to the candlelight. She wore a mixture of common Renaissance shirt, pants, and boots with armor pieces and weapon sheaths. Of course this attire was uncommon to regular citizens. All was peaceful until she noticed an odd crowd of people on the street, then she heard the door downstairs slamming open. The young lady came out of the room to see what was going on. On the first floor, a man asked one of the women for the mistress of the brothel. She pointed towards another room. Curious, the young lady followed. In the room was the same man conversing with the mistress, they noticed her, "Ah Serena, just the person we need." said the man. Although confused with this, she felt as if a new contract has came in.<p>

"What is going on Sister Teodora?" she asked the mistress who was a beautiful woman, probably in her forties or fifties, she also wore a nun's uniform.

"We have a task for you to complete. Antonio, please fill her in." she was referring to the man.

"Alright, so a local banker has been arrested today, as you can see from the commotion outside. According to my thieves, apparently the high official responsible for our district's commerce and funds has been gambling with the money from the district vault. The official tried to withdraw more money from the banker, but he would not allow it until his large debt are paid. I guess the official became enraged and planted some money in the banker's home."

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Serena questioned.

"You can say, but our government continues to be corrupted.

"either way, your job is to take down the official before the banker's execution." Teodora added, "Tomorrow morning, go to the San Marco Piazza. Take out the official by any means. Understand?"

"Yes."

"My girls will be attending the execution as well, so you can use them however you like."

"Thank you."

"And remember, Nothing is true..."

"Everything is permitted." Serena finished off and left. Her first task was to evaluate the area. Since San Marco Piazza was an area used for celebration and socializing, the brothel wasn't too far. The area was like and open field, a tower was located near the execution stage, and it was surrounded bu tall buildings. Serena observed the area for a while to figure out her plan of action. Because of the opening, the distance between the stage and the connected household buildings was great. She would use this to her advantage. She walked along the side of the buildings and stopped at the end before reaching open waters. She took a look at the side of the buildings and noticed a thick, wooden beam protruding our of the wall above an archway. As she continues looking down the wall, she also noticed more beams, horizontal poles, and plant balconies. This was a perfect route to the roof. Preparing to leap, she took several steps back, to a few deep breaths, and ran. As she came close to the wall, she lifted her right leg, then her left, and continued the motion. As she got to the peak of her climb, she immediately jumped towards her right, landing on the beam with perfection. Keeping her balance, she carefully stood up. Ahead were the multiple beams and balconies. Swiftly, she jumped from one to the other in a constant motion, getting higher from the ground, and closer to the roof. This was an easy task, for she had done this many times before. She was now overlooking the entire San Marco Piazza. Dawn was approaching, she will soon be able to have her first blood in a long time.

* * *

><p>One by one, bodies of guards fell to the ground, their armor stained from their own blood. The people screamed in terror, trampling over each other in order to get away from this massacre. The official cowered behind two guards, but both took a bolt to the head. The official frantically crawled off stage. Among the fleeing civilians was a crowd of guards. They were circling a single person, their weapons ready. Although trapped, Serena was ready for any attacks. Each guard hesitated on making a move, they knew the type of person they were up against. Finally, one attacked, swinging his dagger wildly out of fear. Serena dodged the first few swings, hoping to find a chance to counter attack. When the dagger came towards her from her top left, she quickly stepped out of the way, opposite of the dagger's route. Using her right arm, she pushed the guard's arm out of the way, for good measures. With her left arm, she summoned her hidden blade and stabbed the guard on his side. That was not all though. Right as she pulled out the blade, another guard swung his sword. With a quick reaction, she continued the momentum of her left arm that was swinging back from releasing her blade. She caught the arm of the guard with the sword, took a step forwards with her right leg, and lodged the hidden blade on her right arm into the soldiers neck. The blood of the unfortunate guard had splattered all over Serena's face, one face that would bring fear to anyone.<p>

That was just two victims though. More guards came striking down their blades and blunt weapons, none ever came in contact with the assassin, except she she struck back at them. An endless sea of soldiers stormed in, some braved and continued to fight the single assassin, others were cowering away in fear. A pointless battle of an army of over fifty guards against one assassin, so skilled, not even their heavy guards could cut her down. While Serena was occupied with the guards, the official took the chance to escape. Serena noticed and broke through the guards with a smoke bomb. Before giving chase, she grabbed the banker and left the area to a secluded alleyway, "Signore, are you alright?" the frightened banker just simply nodded, "Good, do not worry, we assassins will free you of your false conviction. Please return home and avoid any guards." Serena finished off and headed out the alleyway. She quickly climbed to the roof, looking for the official. Noticing the official pushing through the civilians, she continued chasing him upon the roof. There were a couple times where she had to leap far to the other buildings, but the official finally stopped at a pier. Serena took this chance and jumped off the roof, diving into the water without the official noticing. Gasping for air, the official kept his eyes up, wondering if the assassin was still following. Serena quietly climbed onto the pier. Once she was one step away from the man, she grabbed the official's shoulder, turned him around, and stabbed him in the stomach. She helped him fall back. The official continued to gasp, "What did you think would come out of killing an innocent civilian?" Serena questioned with a serious expression.

"Fear. To bring fear to the people. If I want something, I WILL have it." he answered.

"And you thought you would be able to get away with this so easily?" she continued.

"I did not, I knew what might happen."

"So you did this out of frustration and impulse?"

"Haha, of course. The world we live in continues to be corrupt, as long as we are ruled under those taken controlled of by their feelings and desire."

"then why must we continued to be ruled by them?"

"Foolish assassin, I am no philosopher. I can not give you reasons for this. Maybe it's just because the people are too afraid, too fearful of those rulers that they just can't do anything. Or maybe it's because the people are too dependent on their supporters, and their supporters are too scared to stand up for them." Serena understood who he was referring to and although angry, she did not say anything more. The official started chuckling, until his breath fell short. Serena stared at his lifeless body for a second, then closed his eyelids, "Requiescat en pace..."

Guards were running down the street chasing after the assassin, but when they got to the pier, all was left was the bloody corpse of the official.

* * *

><p>The only guest in the brothel that night was Antonio, enjoying himself with the women until reports of the contract came in. Right on time, Serena came through the door, the blood can be barely seen on her crimson clothes, but they were still noticeable. Both Antonio and Teodora seemed delight with her return, "Welcome back, please change into these fresh clothes and come down to give us the report. You please assist her and wash her blood-soaked uniform." Teodora said and instructed one of her girls. She bowed as a way of accepting the task and followed Serena up the stairs. Serena removed her weapons and metal armor pieces as the woman unbuttoned and unlaced Serena's clothes. Something about Serena seemed odd at the that moment, "La mia signora, is there something troubling you?" the woman asked. Serena contemplated for a moment, "What is our worth to these people?" she asked in a disappointing tone, she didn't expect a putana to know the answer.<p>

"May I ask who you are referring to?"

"Us assassins, whores, mercenaries, thieves..."

The woman gave a small smile, "Our worth to these people do not determine how much we care. We merely help them because of our own free will. It does not matter if we are worth anything, people see our deeds differently. So knowing we are worth anything isn't as pleasurable as knowing we've done something good for society."

"Then why not take action and take down the corrupted we are ruled under?"

"Do not think that we don't take action because we are afraid, we mustn't jump in immediately. It's like putting out a fire with your bare hands, going in immediately, less chance of succeeding. But if you take time to think, gather water, and pour it on the fire, you will succeed no doubt.." She had finished dressing Serena, who was surprised that a woman who sold her life to pleasure men, could utter words like that of a scholar or philosopher.

Serena came back down the stairs to find Antonio and Teodora waiting patiently. Some tea was set out on a table, Serena grabbed a cup and took a seat, "So fill us in with the report." Antonio said. Serena was still thinking about the girl's words, but then snapped back to reality, "The mission was a success and the banker is safe."

"And what of the banker's conviction?"

"I found this on the official," she handed Antonio a folded piece of paper, "This letter shows that the official request the money from a close friend and had a guard plant it in the banker's home when they did this unexpected home search. This is the only proof of the banker's innocence. Just take it to the district council for the banker to be free of his conviction."

"Excellent! You did your job very well, as always. Now rest up and regain your energy." Serena indeed seemed tired.

"Before you go, a letter came for you." Teodora said handing her an envelope. It had the Assassin's Crest as a seal, she then knew who it was from. Exhausted, but eager, she hurried back up the stairs after saying her good byes.

Her room was still lit and warm, with the window opened. The crickets chirped as if they were having a celebration. This setting gave a calm, relaxing feeling that ran through Serena's body. She sat down at the desk by the candlelight, its warmth covered her hands as she carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a letter,

_Cara Serena,_

_ By the time you get this letter, I would have already arrived at my destination. After leaving Venezia to accept a task from The Mentor in Roma, I was sent off to a place Europa called Constantinople. My task is to help the other assassins set up an assassin headquarter there, and train new recruits. Our Brotherhood is ever so growing. I don't know how long I am to stay, but do not fear, I will continue writing to you. Although I'm writing this letter on our ship, I have heard rumors of this land's beauty. I'll write again once I get settled in, but until then, good luck on your contracts. Also, tell your father I will be sending some books and other items he may be interested in from Constantinople._

_ il vostro maestro,_

_ Lucia Aleardi _

Serena admired her master very much, if it weren't for her, Serena wouls never be as skilled as she is now. She placed the letter in a drawer and took out a piece of parchment, an ink well, and a quill. She began writing, her movment never stopped until the quill reached the bottom of the parchment. She put down the feather and took the candle. Walking towards the window, she looked up to the sky. The Stars shined brightly that night. The streets were still filled with people. It seems the event that happened that day had no effects on the citizens, that even now, continues to enjoy their life. One soul that day had been lost, no one mourned for him. The people just celebrate, but how long will this celebration last until another soul need to be taken away from the earth.

**So I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I mess up on some stuff, but hey I'm just an amateur. I'm trying my best to connect this story with the game and other factors like location, but if it ends up sounding weird, just bear with me. R&R thank you! **


	2. The Man I Call Father

Siamo Assassini

Disclaimer: I don't own assassin's creed

Chapter 2

The murder of the money hungry, gambling official wasn't a large impact to the city. The brotherhood had already received word that the banker has been freed and the district council has already appointed a new official. No new contracts came in, so to occupy herself for the day, Serena was doing a series of odd-jobs for the citizens. Nothing special, they were mostly deliveries. After her last task, she decided to visit her father, who had been locked up in his workshop for some time now. There were three possible things he could be up to, inventing, painting, or studying. He wasn't famous, yet he is well known in Italy. He had helped the Brotherhood several times before. His affiliation with the Brotherhood sparked an affair between him and a female assassin. Serena was the illegitimate result of this affair. Besides being one of the first few recruits when the Brotherhood was being rebuilt, her mother wasn't a renown assassin, at least not to her knowledge. She wouldn't dare question her father about the type of person her mother was because it might start some kind of emotional conflict.

She had reached her father's workshop, knocked the door a couple of time, which then opened on its own with a creaking noise. Confused, she stepped into the dark room that was only lit by a single candlelight. Nothing in particular had changed, so Serena wasn't sure if her father had gone somewhere, "Father?" she called out. There was silence for a second, and then came a loud explosion. She noticed some smoke emitting from the backroom and went towards it. As the smoke cleared, she saw a man on the ground, coughing and covered in soot, "Father?"

He looked up and his face showed an expression of delight, "Ah! Serena, you're back!" he said. He got up and patted some soot off his clothing. He rushed back into the workshop, signaling Serena to follow. Her father never changes, his odd antics was what made him special to her. He stopped at a fireplace that had two armchairs in front of it, with a small table in between. Taking a match from above the fireplace, he struck it and threw it in the pit. The pit blew up in flames, letting out a warm sensation.

"Please, have a seat, I'll be back with tea." He insisted. Serena sat down as her father ran into a different room. Sitting in that chair brought a nostalgic feeling to Serena. She had sat in that chair many times when she was younger. It was comfortable and warm. She remembered spending most of her days there drawing, reading, and even sleeping as her father did work. Before being inducted into the brotherhood, Antonio or Teodora would come by every once in a while to tell her stories of their adventures as assassins, or stories about the Mentor. That was the first time she had ever dreamed of becoming an assassin.

A few minutes later, her father returned with a tea tray and handed her a cup, "Father, there is no need to treat me as a guest, I'm still the same flesh and blood as you." Serena said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while." He commented.

"It has only been a week and a half. What have you been doing here anyways?"

"Just working on a few inventions, like the bombs back there."

"What for?"

"I plan on making a decoy bomb the assassins can use to distract the enemies. I've heard you just recently completed a contract. Was it successful?"

"Yes, of course. It was a pretty simple rescue mission."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"…yeah."

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

No, no. It's just that I haven't killed anyone in so long, so it felt weird. The same feeling I had the first time I took someone's life."

"Don't worry about it; you've done it for the good of society. If you had let that man go, who knows what he could have done."

"I guess you're right." There was a silence for a second.

"Ah, come, I want to show you something." He got up, Serena followed. They walked into another large room similar to the workshop. Upon the wall and on separate stands were canvases and beautiful paintings. Not only was her father an outstanding scholar and inventor, but he was also an amazing painter. He would donate some of his paintings to local art exhibitions to be put on display.

Serena had seen many paintings during her contracts, but her father's work just tops them all. He stopped at a canvas that was concealed with a white cloth, which he slowly took off. Under the cover revealed an outline of a figure. If Serena had to guess, it was a figure of a woman.

"A woman?" she asked to confirm her guess.

"Yes and to be more specific, a French woman I met in town." He answered.

"I see, and she let you paint her portrait?"

"Surprisingly."

"What's her name?"

"She never told me, but she did suggest naming the painting 'The Mona Lisa'"

"So you're going to be locked in here again?"

"Not exactly, I'm going to have to move to Roma, where she is staying at."

"Move? Why not just stay there for the amount of time you need?"

"Well I have to bring all my equipment with me, which then I would have to pack up again. Don't worry, you are a grown lady, you can take care of yourself."

"But….this is all so sudden."

"The painting isn't the only reason I must leave. Your godfather had requested my assistance, he just happens to live in Roma." Serena did not say anything else, she just continued looking at the unfinished painting and then back at her father. She had never met he godfather, she it was a little weird to be told she had one. There was nothing she knew about him, just that he constantly request materials from her father, another inventor possibly. She didn't care though, she's use to not know anything about her family, and it wasn't like her godfather was of any importance to her.

It was already late; she would soon go on her night patrol. Taking a look one more time at the canvas, she said to her father, "Well, good luck on another masterpiece from the great Leonardo da Vinci." Giving a smile, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left. Although grateful for him to be making a name for himself, she couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness. Serena started to leave towards the direction of the brothel, until she heard her father call out. She turned around to see him signal her to come back into the shop, so she did. Serena followed him to his crafting bench; there he turned around holding two bracers.

"Please, I want you to try these. New inventions I made. Of course, they are just prototypes. If they show any problems, just send them back to me." He explained while Serena took of her current bracers, leaving on her hidden blades. Leonardo took the liberty to put on the new bracers.

"I've been working on them for some time now. And although just prototypes, they seem to be functioning perfectly."

"What are they exactly?" Serena questioned, studying the bracer's design.

"I created them with a similar mechanism as the hidden blade, try bending your wrist downwards."

She did and then three blades shot out. They were like claws. And although they were thin, they were in fact made with very strong metal. Serena was amazed and confused.

"What are these for?"

"My entire life, I've never seen you use you sword, dagger, hammer, mace, or throwing knives."

"Yeah, I count on my hidden blades to do the job."

"So why carry so many weapons?"

"Uh, just in case I get into an open fight."

"But do you use them?"

"…no."

"And your hidden blades are used for unexpected assassinations right?"

"Well, yeah, but I also use them for open fighting."

"But think about it, with the hidden blades used in open combat against large axes, hammers, and maces, don't you think it's going to break?"

"…."

"Then what do you do when it happens? Simple, just summon these claws which were design for open combat. This mechanism is a toggle type, so you can bend your wrist twice to hide it again. And with these, you don't have to carry those useless weapons."

Serena looked at the claws again, considering the facts. Maybe this would be better for her, getting rid f the heavy, useless weapons; she would be able to run much faster.

"Fine, I'll try them out," she finally agreed, "But if I get killed, it's on your head."

Leonardo Chuckled with excitement. They gave each other a final hug. Serena buried her face in his chest for a moment, breathing in the smell of burnt powder. She didn't want him to leave the city, but she knew that nothing can be done about it.

**:D Leonardo is one of my favorite characters in the game. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R.**


End file.
